Criminal Life Killing Game
The Criminal Life Killing Game 'is a killing game featured in Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy. It is set after the events of Danganronpa 3: End of Hope's Peak Academy; supposedly months after the Final Killing Game ended. Its participants are comprised of suspected criminals from the outside world, disguised as seemingly innocent students who attend the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals. The game is hosted by a less malicious variant model of Monokuma named Monosaru accompanied by a smart A.I. named Akagi, the academy's caretaker, the real perpetrator of the killing game; planning the whole agenda due to her sadistic personality and her claimed connection with despair. Prior to the participants' entrance into the killing game, Akagi kidnapped a Hope's Peak Academy alumna named Naoko Takahashi, the Former Ultimate Tutor, to forcefully make her watch the killing game. The A.I. is then suppressed by Monosaru, later taking over as the academy's Headmaster to stop the students from murdering each other. There are a total of 19 participants, including the visitors and excluding Naoko Takahashi and the mysterious 17th student, Midasu Fumei. Overview The killing game involves 19 participants pit against themselves to kill each other to have a chance to escape. The so-called students are mainly popular and talented individuals from the outside world who are either accused of or have committed a grave crime. The students are initially abducted and trapped inside the academy by a rogue, sadistic A.I. named Akagi, who is then suppressed by Monosaru, a variant model of a Monokuma robot who is made in the image of a monkey. Oppossed to Akagi who wants them to kill each other by using malicious motives, Monosaru creates motives that stop them from killing each other. Before Monosaru came into the game, Akagi imagined the killing game as a desparate kill-or-be-killed situation, much like the ''Student Council Killing Game. If they decide to kill anyways, Monosaru transforms into a twisted version of himself named Monojinn, who initiates and perpetrates the Class Trials in order to catch the culprit and punish them- death by talent-oriented execution. If the other students fail to catch the blackened, the culprit will graduate, meaning that they escape the academy while all the others are mass-executed by Akagi. The killing game began shortly after the students held the Second Year Moving-up Celebration. History ''To be added.'' Rules There are rules that are obligatory to be followed by the students. The first set are created by Akagi, while the rest are added by either her or Monosaru. Disobedience of these rules can be punishable by maltreatment, abuse or death. They are found in the e-Handbooks provided by Akagi, along with other miscellaneous things. Rules by chronological order= '''1st Set * Rule #1: Students are to live in the academy. Leaving campus grounds is unacceptable and is punishable by death. * Rule #2: A student can murder another student in order to escape. That is, if they are not caught. Nulled. * Rule #3: Night-time starts around 8:00pm, lasting until 4:00am. Please be cautious as some areas of the academy will be locked around that time. Akagi will not be able to assist you during that period of time as she will enter hibernation mode for the rest of the night. * Rule #4: Sleeping in the lobby, game room, library and personal dormitories are allowed. Other than those areas, sleeping is prohibited. Violators will be punished accordingly. * Rule #5: If the students have not committed a murder for at least 3 days, Akagi will either give out a motive or cut off food and water supplies until a body is discovered. Nulled. * Rule #6: Students are free to explore the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals. However, they cannot explore locked areas that are yet to be opened. Attempting to break in is punishable by death by being executed with security measures installed in nearby locked areas. * Rule #7: The students cannot harm the hosts with any physical means with the exception of Naoko Takahashi. Disobedience will result in instantaneous death by various means. 2nd Set * Revised Rule #2: A student can murder another student in order to escape. However, they must participate in a Class Trial facilitated by Monojinn and Akagi in order to graduate and escape the academy. * Revised Rule #5: If the students have not committed a murder for at least one week, Akagi will give out a motive in order for them to commit homicide, while Monosaru provides a motive that stops them from doing so. * Rule #8: Students will vote on who they think the blackened is. Refer to Rules #1 and #2 in terms of punishment. If a student does not vote, they will be executed. * Rule #9: Failure to catch the guilty party will result in mass execution. The guilty party will be able to graduate and escape the school. * Rule #10: Failure of the guilty party to be proven innocent will result in personalized execution. The rest of the students can continue their normal life in the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals. * Rule #11: Students are not allowed to leave a Class Trial under any circumstance beside health issues. * Rule #12: Destruction of school property is strictly prohibited. Violators are to be severely punished by execution, isolation or maltreatment depending on the severity. * Rule #13: Every week, the weapon storage and stock room are supplied with various weapons in order to motivate the students to murder. She will also unlock hazardous places, dangerous areas and hidden rooms in doing so. * Rule #14: Headmaster Monosaru can add, null, or revise school regulations whenever it is deemed necessary by him. Akagi can only add or null rules when Monosaru permits it. |-| Rules by circumstance= Killing Game Rules * Rule #1: The students cannot harm the hosts with any physical means with the exception of Naoko Takahashi. Disobedience will result in instantaneous death by various means. * Rule #2: A student can murder another student in order to escape. That is, if they are not caught. Nulled. * Revised Rule #2: A student can murder another student in order to escape. However, they must participate in a Class Trial facilitated by Monojinn and Akagi in order to graduate and escape the academy. * Rule #3: If the students have not committed a murder for at least 3 days, Akagi will either give out a motive or cut off food and water supplies until a body is discovered. Nulled. * Revised Rule #3: If the students have not committed a murder for at least one week, Akagi will give out a motive in order for them to commit homicide, while Monosaru provides a motive that stops them from doing so. Campus Rules * Rule #1: Students are to live in the academy. Leaving campus grounds is unacceptable and is punishable by death. * Rule #2: Night-time starts around 8:00pm, lasting until 4:00am. Please be cautious as some areas of the academy will be locked around that time. Akagi will not be able to assist you during that period of time as she will enter hibernation mode for the rest of the night. * Rule #3: Sleeping in the lobby, game room, library and personal dormitories are allowed. Other than those areas, sleeping is prohibited. Violators will be punished accordingly. * Rule #4: Students are free to explore the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals. However, they cannot explore locked areas that are yet to be opened. Attempting to break in is punishable by death by being executed with security measures installed in nearby locked areas. * Rule #5: Every week, the weapon storage and stock room are supplied with various weapons in order to motivate the students to murder. She will also unlock hazardous places, dangerous areas and hidden rooms in doing so. Class Trial Rules * Rule #1: Failure to catch the guilty party will result in mass execution. The guilty party will be able to graduate and escape the school. * Rule #2: Failure of the guilty party to be proven innocent will result in personalized execution. The rest of the students can continue their normal life in the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals. * Rule #3: Students are not allowed to leave a Class Trial under any circumstance beside health issues. * Rule #4: Students will vote on who they think the blackened is. Refer to Rules #1 and #2 in terms of punishment. If a student does not vote, they will be executed. Hosts Participants Main Returning Trivia * This killing game is partly inspired by the killings in Juuni Taisen. * This killing game is one of those with a bigger cast of characters to be featured in a mutual killing game than usual, featuring twenty- twenty-one if Naoko is counted- participants. Navigation Category:Mutual Killing Games Category:Criminal Life Killing Game Category:Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy